Cambio
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Producto del alcohol en el mayor, aprovechó la situación en hacer un cambio. *UKxChile/ChilexUK*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Manu seme OWO, solo por hoy, 2x1 (?) Semi -Lemon…y…título fail…

**Pareja:** ChilexUK/ManuelxArthur (Manuel como seme, ustedes lo pidieron)

* * *

**Cambio**

Bahía Inglesa

―Que recuerdos. ―mencionó Arthur aspirando el aire limpio siendo llevado al cielo, literalmente. Observó el lugar, era el mismo caribe. Manuel tenía buenas tierras, muy buenas tierras…tierras, piernas. Sí, esto también mirándolo disimuladamente, sentados en la arena.

―Siempre tiene recuerdos, Lord Kirkland. ―dijo divertido jugando con la arena.

―Solo los importantes. No me llames así, no me gusta, sobre todo tú.

―Oka Arty.

―Mi puerto preferido ―se dijo asimismo recordando su época de pirata donde pasaba en este lugar―. ¿Luego de estar aquí, para dónde vamos?

―Tú eres mi invitado, elige ―dijo levantándose, sacudiendo la arena de su traje de baño, dejando al esplendor su torso formadamente delgado acaparando la atención del británico, este sintió las mejillas arder, rápidamente corrió la mirada por su bien, es que ver a Manuel sin nada arriba no era de todos los días, tal vez todos los fin de semanas―. Después de esto vamos a comer, ¿te tinca?

―Eh…s-sí… ―contestó a duras penas para regresar la vista, en eso el chileno corrió a las aguas cristalinas.

― ¡Arty, ven, no te quedí ahí! ―lo llamó, no quería estar solo ni tampoco dejarlo solo. Arthur se levantó y fue a hacerle compañía, también porque hacía calor, el cual el sol pegaba fuerte, y el calor del cuerpo…calentura.

Pisó las aguas mezclándose con su piel clara, sonriendo en ir más adentro junto con el castaño, lanzándole agua para enseguida ser atacado de la misma forma, parecían dos niños en una guerra infantil teniendo un fin; Arthur lanzándose sobre el cuerpo de Manuel, hundiéndolo. Besarlo debajo de las aguas con apariencia caribeña pura para que la gente no los viera y no dijeran cosas dejando al chileno avergonzado. Su ósculo fue correspondido con dificultad, manteniendo la respiración sin que pudiera escapar, pero lamentablemente, a Manuel se le escapó el aire, pidiendo salir a respirar.

― ¿Estás bien?

―Sí… ―comenzó a toser, tragó una cantidad mínima de agua hasta recuperarse. Ag…salada.

Posteriormente, los dos prefirieron ir a comer, ya que el chileno le bajó el hambre. Al rubio le causó risa, comía y comía y no engordaba, la suerte de la geografía.

Entraron a un restaurante, buscaron una mesa desocupada, se acercaron y se sentaron. El menor pidió dos 'fish and chips' típico de la zona llevando el segundo nombre de la bahía para saber que ese platillo lo había impuesto él mismo. A Arthur lo hacía sentirse en casa, tal vez un poco.

_Fish and Chips, eh_.

El pescado estaba exquisito, una buena fritura, al igual que la papas. Bueno las papas las hacía cualquiera. Jugó con ellas, con el tenedor atrapó a una llevándola frente al rostro de Manuel pidiendo que abriera la boca. El chico negó, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que había gente? Al parecer no, porque insistió enmarcando una sonrisa de lado. El chileno lo pensó, miró esa larga papa atravesada por el tenedor lista para adentrarse a su boca. Suspiró aceptando a que lo hiciera con vergüenza. Abrió la boca con la autorización de probar la comida del inglés. Fue incómodo, pero ya lo hizo.

Estando pasándola bien, Arthur propuso ir a un bar a beber, no va hacer para leer la biblia o hacer sus conjuros. No obstante Manuel dudó, más por saber que el inglés se emborracharía demasiado rápido. Tenía su pequeño susto y preocupación. De todas formas aceptó, no podía negarse a la invitación y menos si había cerveza de por medio, si se negara, no sería él.

Y así, ambos yacían en un bar con dos jarras cada uno ingiriendo la bebida alcohólica preferida de la pareja. Estaba helada, era perfecta y para saciar la sed. Había demasiada gente su mayoría hombres jóvenes. La infaltable música. Grandiosa para sus oídos, ¡por fin! No era reggaetón el cual escuchaba tanto Manuel. Esto sí era música. Rock británico…uhm…era… The Police.

Dio un sorbo. Notó las mejillas sonrojadas del chileno a causa del alcohol. Bueno, él también andaba en las mismas.

Dos jarras de cervezas, vacías.

Una tercera para Manuel.

Una tercera y cuarta grande para Arthur…murió, se desvaneció. Por suerte el castaño podía mantenerse de pie y llevárselo al hotel…con suerte.

Se movían de un lado a otro. Todo se movía.

―Mierda…quédate quieto. ―Manuel le hablaba a la calle para que se mantuviera quieta cargando el cuerpo semi-muerto del británico, pesaba mucho. ¿Podría llegar al hotel? Al parecer sí, solo faltaban unas cuantas cuadras visualizando el edificio. Unos pasos más, unos pasos más para entrar, subir las escaleras…escaleras… ¡tomaría ascensor…! No, con eso los dos se marearían y vomitarían, mejor las escaleras.

Primer piso. Segundo. Tercero. Cuarto…llegó. Buscó las llaves a duras penas mientras que Arthur murmuraba cosas sin sentido. Abrió la puerta y entró. Encendió la luz de la sala y llevó al mayor a la habitación, recostándolo en la cama. Luego se sentó bajando la cabeza pensando en lo primero que le venía a la mente…weas.

Era de noche…debería acostarse. Volteó a ver al mayor quien yacía durmiendo. El alcohol se le sobre pasó la mano, como siempre. Dio un corto suspiro. Recorrió con la mirada las piernas del británico, subiendo al muslo, viendo ambos, siguiendo a la entrepierna, quedándose ahí.

Mierda. Sintió algo molesto en la suya. Se tocó con la derecha. Maldita sea, la tenía parada… ¿con solo verle la de Arthur? Era el alcohol… Pero, deseaba hacerlo. Arthur estaba durmiendo borracho. ¿Qué haría? ¿Violarlo? Quizás intentar despertarlo y excitándole con caricias.

―Arthur… ¿estás despierto? ―preguntó gateando sobre la cama acercándose al rostro del inglés sin recibir una repuesta o un murmullo, solo la respiración y el aliento a cerveza― Arthur… ―le susurró despacio al lado del oído, deslizando su mano por la camisa, desabrochándole los tres primeros botones para luego acariciarle el cuello y los hombros― Arthur…

El nombrado fue abriendo los ojos con demasiada pesadez, sentía un gran peso dejándolo inmóvil. Pudo ver al menor, tenía los orbes entrecerrados. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

―Manuel…ahora no puedo… ―negó con leve movimiento de cabeza, ojala pudiera levantarse y hacerle el amor, pero en sus condiciones le era imposible. Para su desconcierto, el menor se posó arriba suyo apresurando en desabrocharle la camisa por completo e inclinarse a robarle sus labios.

Estaban secos. Manuel los humedeció lamiendo con su lengua los labios el inglés, remojándolos lo más posible para proceder a actuar a besarlo con lujuria. Los labios de Arthur se encontraban torpes intentando seguir el ritmo acelerado del otro. ¿Tan apresurado estaba? El también, pero en deseo de seguir y dominar la situación, él debería estar arriba besándolo con pasión y arrebato, sin dejarle respirar, y con sus rápidas manos desvestirlo para estar dentro de él, disfrutarlo a cada segundo.

Tibia. Sus lenguas estaban tibias, podrían sentirse del uno al otro. La presión les iba subiendo.

―Ah… ―suspiró en gemido al sentir su cuello ser besado, saboreado como si de un dulce se tratase. Demonios, iba demasiado rápido para su gusto―… Ma-Manuel…

―No puedo más… ―se incorporó haciéndose para atrás, colocándose entremedio de las piernas del mayor. Y con desesperación al borde del éxtasis, posó su mano en el bulto, presionando y dando el resultado de silenciosos gemidos de país mayor. Presionó un poco más, rozando una y otra vez rápidamente, siguiendo con desabrocharle el pantalón, sacando el miembro y comenzar enseguida en masturbarle lo más rápido posible.

―Agh…N-No…ah…

Tal vez no se encontraba lo bastante erecto, pero eso le daba igual. Le quitó por completo el pantalón. Después siguió con el suyo, bajándolo un poco, solo para sacar su sexo.

―E-Espera… ¿Qué demonios vas hacer? ―preguntó desconcertado por las acciones del chileno, este se inclinó a él.

―Déjame hacerlo esta vez, tú no estay en condiciones…

―Solo…solo porque estoy ebrio. Hazlo. ―lo aprobó. Esperaba que sea la primera y la última vez. Cerró los ojos esperando un dedo húmedo adentrando a su cavidad, haciéndole arquear la espalda.

El menor, teniendo la entrada humedecida, introdujo su miembro, afirmando la cintura para que no se moviera por un acto reflejo. Las sujetó lo bastante, entrando lentamente y rematar de golpe.

― ¡Agh!

―Entró…voy a moverme… ―y como dijo, procedió a crear sus movimientos de entrada y salida sin detenerse. Se sentía bien, magníficamente bien. Tenía que aprovechar lo estrecho que estaba, excitándose más y más―…Mierda Arty…estás apretado…Ahg…ah… ―inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante apoyando las manos a los lados de la cama.

―Tú eres…ah…pe-peor que yo…asique cállate…ah… ―contestó al instante, le había ofendido, ¿Qué se cría ese mocoso? El problema de ser apretado era por no ser el pasivo desde que comenzó su relación con el chileno. Desde ese día que nadie entraba a su cuerpo. Ya eso era lo de menos, lo estaba penetrando a una velocidad normal, sintiendo el doble placer por estar con el alcohol en el cuerpo. Gemía, jadeaba, murmuraba. Iba bien, pero no perfecto.

Manuel bajó a su oído a gemirle y tomarle las manos, uniéndolas y presionándolas ante el incremento del éxtasis. Arthur levantó las piernas atrapando las caderas del menor dándole la orden de profundizar y avanzar más rápido, lo necesitaba. Más rápido y profundo.

Entraba y salía. Entraba y salía, varias veces. El chileno sintió que iba acabar luego. Entonces levantó el rostro y bajó a besar al mayor ahogando su respiración y yendo más rápido.

―Ah…v-voy… ―informó viendo el rostro sonrojado del británico y con los ojos cerrados. También cerró los ojos sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago, descendiendo dando señales que esto tendría su final― ¡Ahh…! ―fue el último orgasmo…de los dos.

Se hizo a un lado, agotado, recuperando la respiración. Fue…extraño. Había sido el activo, ahora se preguntaba si tendría otras oportunidades.

―Tú…mocoso… ―Arthur lo llamó tratando de levantarse. El sudor le hizo votar el alcohol recobrando la cordura, si claro, la cordura― está es y será la única vez que seas el activo.

¿Le leía la mente?

Manuel lo observó pestañando tres veces continuas.

Antes de seguir con el sermón, buscó su prenda interior, colocándosela, volviendo ir directamente al rostro del menor.

―No tendrás más oportunidades.

―… ¿Y si tengo más?

―No tendrás más.

― ¿Así? ―lo desafiaba alzando una ceja― Entonces no te emborraches.

El británico surcó los labios con arrogancia. No se dejaría llevar en discutir sobre el cambio de posiciones, él tenía más experiencia, no tenía comparación. Se recostó.

―Ven, recuéstate en mi torso.

A pesar de la oscuridad, el castaño a gusto obedeció apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

―Para ser sincero…no estuviste tan mal…

― ¿Puedo volver a ser el activo?

―No.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Lo tuve que hacer dos veces, el primero me quedó tan mal, sin sentido. Este, que es el segundo…quedó un poco mejor, y sé que tampoco tiene sentido. ¡Trate de buscarle a una maldita trama! Y fue lo único que pude pensar…agradezcan que puse a Manu como seme…, y Arthur negando a que lo volviera a ser xD.

•Bahía Inglesa: Bahía inglesa, conocida originalmente como puerto inglés por la visita de corsarios ingleses en el siglo XVII, capitaneados por Edward Davis, constituye hoy en día un punto de partida para explorar toda la zona costera cercana. Pequeño balneario famoso por sus playas de arenas blancas y aguas tibias y mansas. ¡Mi querer ir ahí! Cuando tenga plata iré (?) Wn, las playas parecen del caribe.

Cuando hablaron de esa bahía, creo que fue el mes pasado en la tele, escuché que parte de la gastronomía estaba el "Fish and Chips", juro que morí en ese instante… ¡Arthur culiao! ¿Hasta dónde te metiste con Manu?

Nada más que decir…aparte del fail lemon…

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
